A Touch Of Pixie Dust
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Trapped inside, nowhere to go and with a girl with a crazy sense of humor and no morals loose in the house, the Kame Game Shop has suddenly become a place of chaos. Atem, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura find themselves cornered, with no way of escape and God knows what will become of them this time!


_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or its characters!_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This came of a dream, I blame the chocolate and whatever the hell I had beem reading at the time! Anyway, I posted it before on a previous Fanfic account-before it got hacked on me and I had to abandon it :( -I lost quite a bit of my work, including this, but found it yesterday on a back up disc I had forgotten about! :D So enjoy! Oh and please read, rate and message ^_^  
_

* * *

Bakura stared out at the pouring rain, pounding against the window a depressed look upon his albino white face. Storms had been forecasted for all over America, and for some unfair reason it was the worst in Domino. The weather-man had actually warned, do not, under any circumstances, go outside, unless you have some twisted needful passion, of getting yourself struck by lightning and burnt to a crisp. Eyes wandering about the room, he was disgusted to see he was trapped inside, with Yugi, Atem, Ryou and some random girl Yugi had brought home called Emma. She was petite, with a pixie-like build, had choppy brunette hair, milk-white skin and impish blue-grey eyes, which actually changed colour depending on her mood, which was always happy, meaning her eyes always were a vivid blue, she also currently had a collar and leash on, a fact no one need the details of, it was just too bizarre. Anyway getting back to the story at hand, Bakura knew he was in a hellish nightmare and good God was he dying to escape.

"Oh God, I can't take this anymore!"

Atem, Yugi and Ryou all glanced up from the board game they were playing.

"Aw Kura," Ryou cooed softly, as if he were calming down a baby, which in turn only made Bakura even more annoyed, "what's the matter?"

"Don't you mess with me Ryou; I'm not in the mood. This storm has had us trapped in here for three god-damn days."

"Why don't you play monopoly with us?" Atem suggested.

Bakura went to answer with something rather vulgar and slightly sarcastic, when he noticed Yugi's eyes had gone very wide, and all colour had drained from his small face. Turning to see what could have caused him to be like this, Bakura found his heart stopping and the words dying in his throat.

"Oh my God."

Atem gasped the fear obvious in his tone. Emma's leash and collar lay strewn across the floor in tatters, with no Emma in sight, she had escaped!

The four boys jumped up huddling together, reassuring each other it was no big deal at all, that they would find her tie her back up and have nothing more to worry about, or at least that is what they thought until the lights cut out. With a chorus of panicked screams the four teenagers ran in separate directions, each finding a door, not caring if it were a closet or bedroom and locked them selves inside, thinking it safe.

Silence fell, blanketing the house with an eerie quiet, the odd sounds of flashing lightning and the rain pelting against the window-panes was all you could hear, until Atem let out a shrill petrified scream, the lights flickered back on just as Emma burst from Atem's room, where the Pharaoh had been hiding, holding a paint-brush dripping blue paint and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"SMURF."

She bolted up the stairs cackling gleefully, as the other three boys came to Atem's aid. Amazing really, in less than five minutes she had managed to strip him, dress him in white jeans, boots and a hat and paint his entire frame blue. Atem stood there blinking back tears of fury, while the other three rolled about the floor laughing.

"It's not funny," he snapped angrily at them all.

"Oh...believe me...it...is...sooo...funny!" Bakura gasped out, clutching his chest and getting a picture of the great, now blue, Pharaoh, on his picture phone, muttering to himself that it would be perfect for his YouTube account.

Once again the lights shut off, and this time the group were fairly sure Emma probably had fried the generator; she had done it before on the day of which they did not speak. This time they decided to stay together, surely she was no match against four of them?

Silence, heavy breathing and then, Bakura let out a cry of shock, there was a distinct sound of either a mower or an electric razor and again the lights flicked back on, no Emma in sight, and poor Bakura sporting a bald head, snow-white hair surrounding his feet. Seeing himself in the mirror, the albino's coffee brown eyes filled up, and the once terrifying thief king Bakura collapsed in a heap of heavy sobs.

This time, nobody laughed, for it wasn't funny. Atem at least could wash the paint off, but poor Bakura would have to wait months for his hair to grow fully back.

Eye-brows furrowing into an angry frown, Ryou grinded his teeth in annoyance, finally saying.

"To hell with this, it's time to fight back."

The three boys heartily agreed, it was time to put an end to the Tyrant that was Emma, and so they put their plans in motion, but little did they know the pixie-like girl wouldn't be so easy to re-capture, you would think they had learnt that from the last time. Yugi still had the tell-tale marks of Emma's hair straightner, as did Atem, and it took Ryou three weeks to get that pink paint out of his silk-white hair. Emma still referred to him as Flossy, to Ryou's utmost mortification, and Bakura, well we won't go there.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Peeping through the banister, Emma giggled at the sight of Yugi sitting on the floor, carefully putting together what looked like a very large net. She smiled gleefully knowing full well what the four intended trying to do, after all, she wasn't stupid.

Concentrating, Yugi worked with the thick length of rope, easily putting together the net, what Emma didn't realise was that he was merely the distraction.

Her curiosity getting the best of her, the pretty brunette appeared quite literally out of nowhere, wearing a set of rabbit ears and munching on a fresh carrot she leant on Yugi's head.

"Eeeeh...What's up Doc...?"

Yugi struggled and just about got from under Emma's elbow when Atem and Bakura burst into the living-room, with large water guns.

"Eat paint bitch," declared Bakura hitting the trigger.

Emma let out a whoop of joyous laughter and throwing aside her carrot, just as the first blobs of red and white paint burst from the barrels of both water guns, she moved with rapid agility and somersaulted backward landing gracefully upon the couch, eyes twinkling mischievously she dared them to strike her a second time. Her eyes clouded grey, meaning she was getting slightly annoyed but went straight back to ocean blue when she caught sight of Yugi. They had hit him instead of her! He looked like a candy-cane.

Blue-grey eyes sparkling with delight she bounced toward Bakura evading his attempts to hit her with paint or to grab her and planted a kiss on his lips, declaring.

"That's all folks!"

She dove under his arm, bolted past Atem who had tried to catch her and raced from the room, to another hiding place.

They probably wouldn't find her for hours.

Ryou emerged from behind the couch, where he had been hiding and groaned with defeat. The four teenagers collapsed onto the floor scowling at the ceiling. It was three in the morning but they were terrified to go to sleep, God knows what she'd do to them.

Then, as if a tornado had broke out in the room, Emma, ran around them like a whirl-wind, each of them cried out in shock having no idea where she had come from. Finally they opened their eyes to gaze into the mirror across the room, all four of them sucking in a breath at the horror of it.

Using Yugi's rope she had tied them all together, somehow dressed them all in awful Santa's-little-elves costumes, had powdered their faces and using blush had given them all rosy cheeks.

Giggling like a mad thing, Emma produced a gigantic red bow, tied together in an intricate design and slapped it on Ryou's head cackling merrily as she cried out loudly,

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL AND A GOOD NIGHT."

With that she fell in a heap and laughed till the sun came up...

The end!


End file.
